Careless Touch
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Ritsuka helps Soubi with a painting, and Soubi helps Ritsuka in return  !  I know Ritsuka seems naïve but he's 14 here, I originally wrote it like he was 12 but then I couldn't keep the smut out so I'm guna say he's 14.


Summary: Ritsuka helps Soubi with a painting, and Soubi helps Ritsuka in return ! **I know Ritsuka seems naïve but he's 14 here, I originally wrote it like he was 12 but then I couldn't keep the smut out so I'm guna say he's 14. (I own nothing!)**

"Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he and the young sacrifice walked towards his apartment.

"What?" he asked, expecting the older man to spout some lovey, dovey crap.

"I would like to ask you for a favor." Ritsuka looked up at his fighter questioningly.

"Not if its something stupid or crazy"

"Does that mean you'll do it if it's **not** crazy or stupid?"

"Well I didn't-" Soubi didn't wait, he grabbed the smaller boy's hand and dragged him toward the apartment.

"Great, let's hurry then."

"S-Soubi, why am I wearing t-this?" Ritsuka asked, from behind the closed door of Soubi's bathroom.

"I told you I need a model and I knew you'd look adorable in it! Now come out so we can start!" The door inched open until Ritsuka stood, fully revealed, in a thin white linen robe. It reached mid thigh and was tied loosely around his waist so it hung open just enough for the left shoulder to slip down slightly. But the best part was the large headband Soubi had bought that held Ritsuka's ears tightly to his head.

"D-do my ears have to be strapped down like this? It looks like I lost them!" The young boy's face was bright red as he spoke and Soubi smiled.

"That's the point, my dear, the painting is about losing ones innocence."

"BUT I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO THINK I LOST ME EARS!" Soubi smirked, gently guiding Ritsuka into his home studio.

"Sh, it's ok no one except my class will see it, no one who knows you…except Kio."

"B-but-"

"Just relax and sit on that chair!" Soubi said, indicating the over stuffed armchair draped with a thin linen blanket. The young boy sat, legs together, back straight, his hands folded on his lap. Soubi rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What?"

"You look like a choir boy! Try to look a **little** sexy!" Smirking Ritsuka changed position, one leg carelessly over one of the chair's arms while the other stayed on the ground, he rested his elbow on the other chair arm, his cheek placed daintily on his hand, as the other hand teasingly rested on his inner thigh. He smiled innocently, allowing his cheeks to be colored with a light blush.

"How's this?" he asked sweetly. Soubi gulped as he stared at the beautiful young boy before him. "Soooooubi?" Ritsuka called, pulling the older boy out of his trance.

"Y-yes that's fine," Soubi said, as he sketched the basic outline for his painting.

Ritsuka squirmed in the seat. It had been nearly an hour and Soubi was still merely sketching, his paints next to him ready to go. After a few more pencil strokes Soubi looked up at his model, who instantly tried to move back into position and ended up having his elbow slip off the chair and his chin hitting the arm of the chair. Soubi snickered, putting his pencil down.

"Maybe we should take a break," Soubi said, standing up and stretching. Ritsuka stood up slowly, clutching the robe tighter to himself. "Want a snack?" Soubi called as he entered the kitchen.

"A soda would be nice," Ritsuka called. He removed the annoying headband as he strolled toward the canvas Soubi had been sketching on. When the young boy saw the pencil marked fabric he gasped. The sketch was perfect.

"You like it?" Soubi asked, coming up behind him. The raven haired boy jumped, turning to the older man.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Ritsuka cried. Soubi bowed his head submissively as he handed his sacrifice a soda.

"I'm sorry," Ritsuka grabbed the soda with a huff, "So do you like it?"

"It's alright, I mean I think it would have looked fine if I had my ears but…what ever." Soubi smirked, taking a swig of soda.

"Well let's finish up."

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, shaking the sleeping boy. The boy merely mumbled sleepily. Soubi chuckled, collecting the little boy into his arms and carrying him to his bed.

"S-Soubi?" Soubi looked down at the startled boy on his bed as his hands searched his head. "My ears! D-did you…did we-" Soubi smirked, reaching out and tugging the headband off of Ritsuka. The raven haired boy's face turned bright red as Soubi leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ritsuka's nose.

"Get some sleep, you seem tired." The young boy blushed brighter.

"I…I don't w-wana sleep." Soubi gave the younger male a confused look as he settled beside him on the bed.

"Why not?"

"You poisoned my mind," Ritsuka muttered.

"Excuse me?" Soubi asked, trying not to laugh.

"I…I keep having horrible dreams and it's all your fault!" Ritsuka cried, his ears twitching as tear filled his eyes. Soubi quickly collected the small boy into his arms. Ritsuka struggled against his fighter but finally he relaxed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soubi asked, Ritsuka shook his head then nodded, "What are they about?"

"You…you take my ears," Ritsuka confessed.

"So it's a sex dream?" Ritsuka nodded, "Is that something you want?"

"NO! It's so horrible every time I have it I…I…w-wet the bed."

"Wet the…oh!" Soubi cried, realizing sometime, "Are you sure you wet the bed."

"W-well…sort of. My underwear is wet but…it's sticky and sometimes its w-white." Soubi drew the smaller male to him closely, chuckling lowly.

"You like the dream," he informed the young boy.

"I do not!"

"You do, and you didn't wet the bed, that's called semen." Ritsuka blushed brightly.

"L-like what comes out a-after an o-or-"

"Orgasm? Yes that means you enjoy the dream…a lot." Ritsuka thought about this for a moment before leaning up, so their faces were inches apart.

"Can I try something?" Soubi nodded. Ritsuka hesitated a moment before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Soubi's lips.

After only a few seconds the raven haired boy pulled away. The blonde wasn't having it, he pulled Ritsuka back to him. This time the kiss was heated and far from chaste.

Ritsuka didn't remember when the clothes started coming off but he didn't care. He laced his fingers through Soubi's hair as the older boy sucked him harder.

"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka moaned, as he felt his abdomen tighten as he had his first voluntary orgasm.

After swallowing Ritsuka's sperm Soubi slowly kissed his way up to Ritsuka's lips.

"I love you," His whispered into the kiss.

"…me too" Ritsuka replied.


End file.
